CalendrierDeLArtVentChallenge
by Cupayydon
Summary: Quelques petits drabbles pour ce challenge sur Twitter ! / Duos divers.
1. 8 : TsukkiYama

_**Allez voir le dernier OS de Thalilitwen.**_

* * *

 **YAAAAAAAY BONSOIR _(je sais pas pourquoi je dis bonsoir à chaque fois alors que j'écris l'aprem là)_**

 **Ceci est pour le #CalendrierDeLArtVentChallenge sur Twitter avec le thème "Frissons".**

 **Merci à Nymouria pour me l'avoir fait découvrir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, l'auteur de Haikyuu!.**_

* * *

Le vent fouettait ses joues colorées, le vent faisait voler ses cheveux blonds comme bon lui semblait, le vent maltraitait ses petites oreilles souffrantes, le vent séchait ses grands yeux d'or brillants. Le vent l'attaquait de toutes parts et le blessait.

Le froid battait contre ses mains meurtries, le froid s'infiltrait entre ses mèches claires pour le blesser, le froid transperçait les fines couches de vêtements pour rencontrer sa peau brûlante, le froid avait l'effet d'une grande claque sur tout son corps et essayait de le paralyser.

Les exclamations bruyantes des lycéens lui réchauffaient les oreilles de façon désagréable, la vue d'une chevelure flamboyante lui brûlait les yeux, la vue des yeux bleus électrique du passeur de seconde qui se joignaient parfaitement à ce cadre détestable le repoussait, les poils d'un gris magnifique de son vice-capitaine qui se démarquait lui rappelait le ton de sa peau terne, le ton du ciel menaçant au dessus de sa tête, le ton de la matière salie qu'il écrasait à l'instant. À quelques choses près.

Le crâne rasé exposé fièrement à l'air de son aîné le rendait fébrile, la fine mèche blonde de son ami lui rappelait la douceur de ses cheveux protecteurs sur sa tête refroidie. Les longs cheveux lâchés de leur champion réchauffaient doucement son cou dénudé et le rendaient insensible à la brise glaciale qui le maltraitait depuis des heures, depuis des jours, depuis sa naissance. Il enviait ces caractéristiques autant qu'elles le répugnaient.

Les yeux marrons de son ami le narguaient ouvertement, sans le moindre scrupule, sans la moindre gêne. Ils se moquaient de son teint trop pâle pour qu'il semble vivant, de ses oreilles douloureuses et sèches, de ses joues rougies et glacées sous les assauts de l'ennemi, de ses lèvres gercées et tremblantes en quête d'humidité salvatrice, de ses yeux humides qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se protéger de cette tempête, de son nez abîmé dont il essayait de retenir le léger filet visqueux qui menaçait de s'échapper sous la brise désagréable qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il s'y était aventuré. Il se sentait acculé.

Ses mains n'avaient pas la force d'aller se réfugier dans les poches chauffées de son pantalon, ses jambes étaient presque paralysées par la fraîcheur qui le détruisait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il était en quête d'une douce chaleur, d'une chaleur qui pourrait le maintenir éveillé, le câliner, s'occuper de lui avec tendresse. Il avait besoin de fuir cette bataille insupportable.

Il faisait froid, aujourd'hui.

Il soufflait distraitement et regardait l'épaisse buée qu'il avait produite se dissoudre dans l'air ambiant. Il avait recommencé, plusieurs fois, abîmant ses lèvres plus que raison, blessant sa gorge -miraculeusement- encore intacte quelques secondes auparavant, peinant à renifler durant ses assauts. Il tentait de riposter à sa façon et il continuait encore et encore, en oubliant les tirades ennuyantes de ses coéquipiers, les exclamations bruyantes des plus énergiques, cette paire d'yeux qui l'attaquait également avec hargne il y a encore quelques instants. _Peut-être qu'elle continuait, en fait ?_

Il sentait ses pieds se décrocher de son corps un peu plus à chaque pas, ses orteils semblaient lancer des appels à l'aide qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir. Il ne sentait plus ses mains sèches et il n'arriverait sans doute plus à les bouger pour le reste de sa misérable vie. Il se sentait lourd, sa tête pesait une tonne, il traînait un camion avec lui. Il voulait s'abandonner totalement, tomber, attendre. Mais il ne savait pas _qui_.

Il regrettait amèrement la douce chaleur humaine qui acceptait de le réchauffer à chaque fois.

Il sentit une douce masse s'enrouler avec toute la délicatesse possible autour de son cou meurtri, des mains chaudes l'effleurer de temps en temps, un corps se poster devant lui, de beaux cheveux apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il observait son bourreau et sauveur de ses yeux fatigués, tandis que son compagnon ajustait correctement l'écharpe autour du cou du blond. Ses rougeurs s'accordaient parfaitement à son teint légèrement mate et aux quelques tâches de rousseur qui ornaient son doux visage discrètement. Il reniflait légèrement, parfois, soufflait, le regardait, ou fuyait son regard inexpressif. Ses yeux fins offraient une danse imprévisible au plus vieux qui le dévisageait silencieusement.

\- Il fait froid, idiot.

Il se sentait bien, avec lui.

Les mains de l'intrus glissèrent doucement entre celles de son coéquipier et les serrèrent du mieux qu'elles purent.

Il frissonna.

* * *

 **C'est pas du tout mon couple préféré mais je trouve ce thème parfait pour eux parce qu'ils sont mignons et que ça résume bien le tout. Tsukishima est arrivé comme une évidence dans ma tête mais j'ai beaucoup hésité entre Yamaguchi et Kuroo ( _oui Kuroo, que je mets en couple avec tout le monde sauf Kenma alors qu'ils sont parfaits tous les deux_ ). C'est fluffy, j'aime bien.**

 **Je ne pense pas faire énormément de thèmes ( _deux ou trois après celui-ci je pense, à voir_ ) mais je vais essayer de faire ça bien tout en écrivant la suite de ma fiction. **

**À la prochaine !**

 **Peace.**


	2. 11 : KyouHaba

**KyouHaba pour le thème "Expression"**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Yahaba ne savait pas quoi penser.

 _Était-il en colère ?_

 _Était-il blasé ?_

 _Était-il heureux ?_

Non, il ne saurait décidément jamais de quelle humeur était Kyoutani.

Lorsqu'il était contrarié il grognait, lorsqu'il était dépassé il grognait, lorsqu'il riait il grognait.

Peut-être.

 _Avait-il déjà ri un jour en fait ?_

Ses sourcils constamment froncés allaient finir par lui donner des rides dans deux ou trois ans, sa bouche retroussée -comme s'il se retenait de dévorer tout le monde- abîmait ses fines lèvres, sa voix enrouée à force de garder le silence résonnait agréablement parfois, agressivement d'autres fois, mais seulement lorsqu'il leur faisait l'honneur de prononcer le moindre mot. Même si ses paroles n'étaient jamais de belles et tendres déclarations d'amour.

 _Était-il un animal ou une chose du genre ?_

Kyoutani n'avait jamais semblé vraiment heureux au quotidien. Il était tellement inexpressif qu'il battait largement Iwaizumi sur ce point là. C'était d'ailleurs le seul domaine où le champion ne faisait pas le poids.

Il ne semblait pas malheureux pour autant d'ailleurs.

Kyoutani n'était pas une perle rare que tout le monde s'arrachait, ou un homme élégant que tout le monde désirait ardemment. Il avait plutôt tendance à repousser tout ce qui ressemblait à un être humain en grognant comme une bête féroce, comme s'il était prêt à bondir sur sa victime.

Yahaba gardait toujours précieusement l'idée de l'animal.

Si le blond n'était point expressif, on pouvait tout de même discerner avec une facilité déconcertante la colère lorsqu'elle se manifestait, et il ne fallait surtout pas être dans les parages. Vu la tronche qu'il tirait tous les jours, le deuxième année se demandait sérieusement s'il ne se levait pas du pied gauche à chaque fois.

 _Dormait-il les sourcils froncés aussi ?_

Non, il ne savait toujours pas déchiffrer toutes les expressions de son coéquipier.

Il était même persuadé qu'une vache souriait plus que lui.

 **Pourtant** , il y en avait une, une qui se démarquait le plus parmi toutes les autres, et il était capable de la reconnaître.

Celle qu'il affichait si rarement.

Celle qui était la plus belle.

Celle qui était si précieuse pour lui.

Celle qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'il la surprenait.

Quand il repensait à chaque recoin de son visage fin ou à chaque parcelle de sa peau hâlée, Yahaba se fichait complètement de connaître les autres, car elles ne valaient pas la tendresse dont Kyoutani faisait preuve lorsqu'il observait le passeur.

Il était beau lorsqu'il était doux.

 _Peut-être qu'il ne saurait jamais, au final._

 _Qu'importe._

* * *

 **J'ai écrit cette chose en catastrophe car je l'ai commencée vendredi et que j'ai rien pu faire ce week-end. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **C'était même pas prévu de base ptdr.**

 **La suite de la fic arrive soon (si des gens la suivent wtf).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, peace.**


	3. 14 : DaiSuga

**DaiSuga pour le thème "Souvenirs".**

 _ **(Un GRAND merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues récemment, je vous love très fort bordel.)**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était facile, quand on était plus jeunes.

Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me suis demandé si tu étais humain, à cause de la couleur de tes cheveux. Peut-être que j'étais naïf, peut-être que j'étais trop rêveur, mais j'étais persuadé que tu avais quelque chose de spécial. Tu étais beau, à l'époque. _De quelle couleur était ta chevelure, en fait ?_

Quand j'ai joué avec toi pour la première fois, c'était avec une poupée ridicule maquillée avec du stylo vert pomme. Tu incarnais une belle princesse enlaidie par des enfants de quatre ans, tandis que j'étais le beau prince qui venait te secourir et t'épouser. Je ne me demandais pas à l'époque, si toutes ces choses pouvaient exister et si tous ces comtes s'étaient déjà produits. On s'était amusés, ce jour là, et je t'avais trouvé rayonnant. _Comment était ton rire, déjà ?_

Quand je t'ai invité pour la première fois chez moi, tu ne m'as pas lâché d'une semelle toute la journée. Je me souviens encore de ton regard fuyant lorsque ma mère t'adressait gentiment la parole, de ta timidité ahurissante lorsque mon père t'observait longuement, de ta main qui s'était glissée dans la mienne et que tu avais serrée de toutes tes forces, comme si tu avais peur que je m'en aille. Non, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller de toute façon. _Ta peau était douce, n'est-ce pas ?_

Quand on est enfin entrés à l'école primaire, on a été séparés pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait. Je me souviens encore de tes yeux bruns pétillants lorsqu'on se retrouvait durant nos pauses, ou encore de tes larmes refoulées qui apparaissaient lorsqu'on devait se quitter pour retourner étudier. Quand tu me prenais dans tes bras et que tu me serrais fortement de peur que je t'abandonne, je voulais pleurer, moi aussi. _Tu étais fort à l'époque, non ?_

Quand on s'est définitivement séparés au collège, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait enlevé quelque chose. C'était vide et triste sans ta présence à mes côtés ; je me sentais mal lorsque je ne te voyais pas me faire de grands signes à la sortie, lorsque je ne te sentais plus me sauter dessus en me prenant par surprise, lorsque je t'attendais à chaque fois mais que je savais que tu ne viendrais pas. C'était douloureux. _Je t'aimais déjà à l'époque, je crois ?_

Quand je t'ai vu au lycée pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, j'ai eu la sensation d'être projeté dix ans en arrière, lorsque tu es arrivé dans ma vie et que tu l'as complètement bouleversée. Tu étais arrivé comme une fleur, tu t'étais imposé, puis tu avais disparu, mais tu étais revenu au final. Et tu m'avais encore chamboulé, une seconde fois, comme si la première n'avait pas été suffisante. _C'était le destin, peut-être ?_

Quand on a quitté Karasuno, ça a été un véritable ascenseur émotionnel pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour toi et moi. On avait vécu trois belles années riches en émotions, on avait rencontré de belles personnes dont je ne connais même plus le nom, on avait accompli plein de choses incroyables en tant que joueurs de volley-ball dans l'équipe du lycée, mais aussi en tant qu'adolescents adeptes de sensations fortes. _J'étais heureux à ce moment là, tu sais ?_

Puis, toutes les années qui ont suivi on été comme une grande ellipse dans ma vie, comme si le temps s'était soudainement accéléré et que je n'avais pris conscience de rien jusqu'ici. Je ne t'ai pas vu t'éloigner progressivement, pas vu grandir, pas vu mûrir, pas vu te construire. J'étais seul et je t'observais, aveugle, avancer indépendamment de moi, tandis que je ne faisais rien pour te rejoindre, rien pour te retenir.

Non, je ne savais pas grand chose.

Et je m'en allais, enfin.

 _Dis Suga, tu te souviens ?_

 _ **Pas moi.**_

* * *

 **C'est la première fois que je fais une focalisation interne, j'aime bien le résultat. o:**

 **Les thèmes m'inspirent trop là c'est horrible, mais j'aime beaucoup trop aaah. ;;**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, peace.**


	4. 15 : KiyoYachi

_Je vais finalement écrire sur les derniers thèmes que j'ai choisis._

 **KiyoYachi pour le thème "Mensonge".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Comment vas-tu ?_

Oui, c'était une bonne question.

Pourquoi n'étions-nous jamais honnêtes lorsque nous y répondions ?

C'en était une bonne aussi.

Kiyoko ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette demande affective était devenue si banale et si déplacée, selon le contexte.

Non, elle ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi tout le monde posait la question à n'importe qui, pourquoi chacun se sentait ennuyé à chaque fois, pourquoi personne n'y répondait franchement.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait dire la vérité, en fait ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des milliers de questions, de chercher chaque réponse qui pourrait lui correspondre, d'essayer de comprendre chaque être humain sur cette planète, de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de chacun lorsqu'on leur demandait s'ils allaient bien. Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même.

Non, personne n'allait bien, mais tout le monde était heureux.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle ne comprenait pas où elle s'était trompée, où elle avait été aveugle, où elle avait définitivement tout fait foirer. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, rien soupçonné, tout laissé se consumer jusqu'à ce que le rouleau soit complètement terminé, et que la bande abandonne pour de bon ce à quoi elle s'attachait désespérément.

Elle se détestait.

Car elle l'avait laissée mentir.

Et qu'elle avait menti également.

Elle se demandait, quand tout allait bien, si **ses** sourires n'avaient pas été faux, si **sa** beauté n'était pas superficielle, si **son** amour n'était pas trop pur, si **sa** personne n'était pas trop parfaite.  
Elle se demandait, quand tout allait mal, où est-ce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, où est-ce qu'elle avait laissé passer le moindre détail, si elle était quelqu'un de bien, si elle avait été juste, si elles s'aimaient vraiment.

Mais elle s'était bien sentie, au final.

Et elle n'avait rien dit.

Car elle n'avait rien vu.

Elle avait perdu sa lumière, et même en sa compagnie, elle sentait, chaque minute, chaque seconde, qu'elle avait nagé dans un océan trop profond et trop sombre pour espérer trouver la moindre échappatoire.

Elle s'était perdue dans le flot de mensonges que Yachi lui avait gentiment offert lorsqu'elle était partie.

Kiyoko avait tendance à se demander, lorsqu'elle ressentait le besoin de le faire, si elle avait été une bonne camarade de jeu, une bonne aînée, une bonne amie, une bonne amante, une bonne personne. Elle se demandait aussi, si elle avait réussi à accomplir sa mission, si elle avait atteint son ultime but dans la vie, si son couple avait été beau aux yeux de tout le monde, si Yachi avait été heureuse à ses côtés.

Elle l'aimait toujours.

Elle souffrait.

Donc elle souriait, comme Yachi l'avait fait avec elle avant qu'elle s'en aille.

 _Je vais bien._

* * *

 **Yachi est morte oui.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Y'a pas assez de trucs sur elles et je les aime.  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, peace.**


	5. 19 : SemiShira ?

**J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est un SemiShira, mais c'est implicite.**

 **Pour le thème "Brouillard".**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

C'était épais.

C'était froid.

C'était effrayant.

Je n'aimais pas ça.

 _Où étais-tu ?_

Elle brouillait tous mes sens. Elle détruisait tous mes repères. Elle t'arrachait à moi. Elle t'emmenait si loin. Je me demandais si j'allais te revoir.

Mes larmes résonnaient dans ma gorge, les sons ne franchissaient pas mes lèvres, ma vue était floue, douloureuse, humide.

Je me perdais.

 _Où étais-tu ?_

Mes membres paralysés cherchaient un remède efficace. Mes mains froides appelaient ta chaleur. Mon front sec demandait un réconfort doux. Mes lèvres quémandaient désespérément les tiennes.

Mon cerveau ne marchait pas. Mes oreilles ne t'entendaient pas. Mes yeux ne te voyaient pas. Mon nez ne te sentait pas. Ma peau ne te touchait plus.

 _Où étais-tu ?_

Je te cherchais depuis des heures, durant lesquelles je pleurais silencieusement, durant lesquelles je souffrais bruyamment, durant lesquelles je mourrais patiemment.

Je ne ressentais plus tes mains réchauffées sur mes joues froides. Je ne sentais plus ton odeur envoûtante se propager tout autour de moi. Je ne voyais plus tes cheveux blonds si lumineux. Je n'entendais plus le son de ta voix grave. Tu n'apparaissais plus dans ma tête.

Tu n'étais pas là.

 _Où étais-je ?_

Je ne distinguais rien autour de moi, je ne sentais pas l'activité en dehors de moi, je ne sentais pas l'émotion près de moi.

Je voulais écouter ta voix, entendre le moindre de son, distinguer la moindre chose venant de toi, et me la repasser dans la tête encore et encore, pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'on me vole ce dernier fragment.

C'était épais.

C'était froid.

C'était effrayant.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

 _Où étais-je ?_

Quelqu'un criait, j'avais peur. Sa voix ressemblait à la tienne. Elle semblait désespérée.

J'arrivais à l'entendre.

Comme si on lui arrachait quelque chose.

C'était doux.

Il vivait.

 _Était-ce toi ?_

Le bruit s'éloignait. Je ne distinguais plus rien, là. Comme à chaque fois.

Je sentais, que c'était la fin.

J'aurais aimé entendre le son de ta voix grave résonner dans ma tête.

J'aurais aimé sentir ton odeur forte s'installer autour de moi.

J'aurais aimé regarder ton joli visage se contracter. Tes yeux bruns m'observer. Tes fines lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire qui m'était destiné.

J'aurais aimé te voir une dernière fois.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

C'était noir. Je me noyais dans la brume.

Rien n'existait.

Je te cherchais.

 _Où étais-tu ?_

* * *

 **Peace.**


	6. 24 : Famille Ukai

**Hommes Ukai pour le thème « Aujourd'hui ».**

 _ **CE N'EST PAS DE L'INCESTE.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

On se retrouvait encore, comme chaque année, devant cette table.

Avec les mêmes personnes.

Les mêmes gestes.

La même bouffe.

Le même saké.

Je me demandais, là maintenant, comment tu te sentais, comment tu allais, si tu étais heureux là haut. Je me demandais si tu mangeais à ta faim, si tu buvais aussi de ton côté comme tu aimais si bien le faire il y a encore quelques semaines, si tu n'en avais plus grand chose à faire de ta santé, comme avant.

Je me demandais si tu t'amusais un peu, ce soir.

T'avais la fâcheuse manie de manger bien plus que tu ne le pouvais, de piquer la moindre chose qui m'appartenait, de m'engueuler à chaque fois que je me resservais un verre d'alcool car tu en voulais aussi. T'aimais bien me frapper et m'engueuler quand ça te chantait en fait, m'insulter parce que j'étais un incapable et me conseiller parce que tu m'aimais bien au fond. Je l'espérais en tout cas.

C'était marrant, tu sais.

Je voyais encore les rares guirlandes que tu critiquais il y a encore quelques jours, parce qu'elles étaient trop lumineuses ou parce qu'elles étaient sur le point de s'éclater sur le bitume. Tu râlais parce qu'il faisait trop froid et que tu détestais cette ambiance festive bourrée d'hypocrisie. T'as jamais aimé cette période de l'année, parce que tu revoyais tes vieux cousins détestables et que tu devais te retenir de trop boire pour la tenue.

Tu finissais toujours par insulter quelques tantes trop curieuses, ou quelques neveux trop carrés parce que t'en avais ras le bol de la soirée. Tu m'entraînais toujours de force dehors et on se lançait des balles pour faire passer le temps. Le volley nous permettait de mettre les choses à plat à chaque fois et de plus croiser la famille que tu qualifiais de « pauvres idiots indésirés ». T'étais de mauvaise foi et c'était amusant.

On se ressemblait, toi et moi.

J'aurais peut-être dû profiter un peu plus de toi la dernière fois.

T'étais un vieux con sénile qui n'arrêtait pas de tout critiquer, tout dévaloriser, me martyriser et m'insulter quand t'en avais l'occasion. T'étais grincheux et violent avec moi, et je me plaignais tout le temps parce que je comprenais jamais. T'avais toujours le besoin de me mettre quelques claques pour ta conscience insignifiante, et qu'est-ce que ça me saoulait.

Mais tu pouvais pas le faire, aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, ça t'empêchait pas de m'appeler en premier à chaque fois que t'avais un problème. T'aimais bien me faire venir exprès parce que je servais de cobaye à tes gamins, et je revoyais toujours ton sourire moqueur quand tu me regardais hurler à chaque coup. Tu me demandais souvent des nouvelles des petits du lycée, comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire. Quand t'acceptais de sortir, parfois, t'achetais toujours quelques bouteilles de saké qu'on s'enfilait le soir même comme des abrutis.

T'étais marrant par moments.

On pouvait plus le faire, ça.

Je savais pas ce que je foutais assis sur le palier, à entendre les tantes trop curieuses parler sans jamais s'arrêter, ou à me demander à quoi pensaient les neveux trop carrés, seul. Ils se marraient bien de l'autre côté et j'étais à l'écart comme un con, le ballon de volley entre les jambes et une bouteille de ton alcool favori à moitié entamée dans la main.

Je buvais au goulot comme un vieux con sénile. C'était toi.

Peut-être que j'étais toi, en fait.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que t'étais en train de me regarder de là-haut, avec un ballon de volley coincé sous ton bras frêle et une bouteille de mon alcool préféré à peine commencée dans la main.

Ça t'avait jamais réussi le saké, de toute façon.

Ouais, j'étais tout seul ce soir cette fois ci, avec ton fantôme insupportable et les vieilles habitudes que tu m'avais refilées.

Si t'étais pas parti aussi tôt, à quelques heures près, on aurait pu râler à cause de l'ambiance générale trop hypocrite, regarder les guirlandes mal fixées se briser par terre, critiquer la famille trop envahissante, boire jusqu'à en perdre la raison, se faire engueuler parce qu'on prenait du bon temps et qu'on foutait notre santé en l'air, se lancer quelques balles dans la figure un peu trop fort, et se balader dans la rue en pleine soirée en hurlant comme des idiots.

On aurait bien rigolé, hein ?

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour spécial, comme depuis de nombreuses années.

Mais tu n'étais pas là, ce soir.

* * *

 _Ikkei Ukai est mort le matin même ; seul Keishin est au courant._

 **Voilà, ce challenge touche à sa fin. C'était super divertissant d'écrire quelques textes sur un thème prédéfini, et franchement j'ai rarement été aussi inspirée mdr**

 **Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça... Je suis pas très satisfaite en vrai, j'me suis un peu lâchée. ;;**

 **Merci énormément d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, et aussi à Nymouria qui a review tous mes écrits wtf. xD**

 **Noyeu... non, évitons.**

 **Peace !**


End file.
